This application relates to the art of wheel rim blanks and, more particularly, to apparatus for manufacturing wheel rim blanks. Although the apparatus of the present application is particularly suitable for manufacturing wheel rim blanks and will be described with specific reference thereto, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used for manufacturing other ring members.
Apparatus of a known type for manufacturing wheel rim blanks is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,324 issued Jan. 27, 1976, to Hess et al. In the Hess apparatus, a flat metal strip is formed into a cylindrical ring and is then moved axially along an elongated horn or mandrel through the necessary work stations, and is then rolled diagonally downwardly for finishing. In an arrangement of this type, it is not possible to remove a ring at any given station in the event of a malfunction and it is necessary to move the ring through all of the work stations or cut the ring in half for separation from the mandrel. Inspection of the rings and each individual work station is also difficult because all of the work stations are aligned along the mandrel. In the arrangement of Hess, the conveyor devices for moving the rings are located between individual work stations below the rings and these conveyor devices must be protected against chips or the like produced during the finishing operations. Accessibility to the tools in the Hess apparatus is also difficult and, in deburring the joint, it is necessary to absorb axial forces of axially movable clamping devices.
It would be desirable to have an apparatus for manufacturing wheel rim blanks in a simplified manner arranged so that access may be had to each work station, and with improved supports and conveying arrangements.